


Burn Marks

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I don't know, I might put Kanaya here, Probably won't be any shippy business and just be plot haha, probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little (maybe not so little) AU about Rose. I may not introduce many more characters, but if I introduce any trolls they'll probably be humanstuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Marks

Nobody knew who Rose Lalonde really was.

Rose Lalonde rarely spoke to anyone, usually keeping her head buried in the book she was reading. On the rare occasion that she would speak to someone, there was a sarcastic, somewhat annoyed tone to her voice, as if she weren't making the choice to speak, but an overprotective middle-aged mother, the kind of mother that would refuse to buy fish that was from outside the U.S because they didn't want to "support terrorists" or whatever bullshit reason, was nagging her to do it. She may speak a few seconds, possibly wait for a reply if there was one to be had, then stick her nose back into her book.  
It was always the same book that she had, but no one ever got to get a good look at the title. Those who did get a glimpse of it said that it was very big book- about as thick as someone's arm, with a black cover and strange white pictures on the front. The pictures were often described as knot-like- that is to say, a large clump of SOMETHING with bits and pieces and different ends sticking out. No one ever deciphered what the title, which, as far as they could tell, was in a scraggly, stretched-out, scratchy font at the top of the book. Someone once said that they thought they saw it beginning with a C.  
Once, a particularly brave soul attempted to peek over Rose Lalonde's shoulder to see her book. He was found knocked out outside of the school, and described his encounter.  
"She turned around almost right after I tried to see!"  
"I heard her hiss, then mumble gibberish under her breath."  
"It was like she was possessed; her eyes almost seemed to glow when she grabbed my arm."  
"Her grip was like a bear trap. She flung me around and I flew to almost the other side of the basketball court."  
"In fact, her hands might as well have been a bear trap. Her nails were long and pointy. My arm was bleeding where she grabbed me."  
"I heard that she's a horseback rider."  
"She ran, faster than I've ever seen somebody run. She kicked me in the stomach a bunch of times."  
"Then, she kicked me in the head, and I was knocked out."  
Officials do know of the incident. Rose was supposedly suspended for three weeks, but continued to show up to school during suspension without interference.

We all wonder WHO Rose Lalonde is.  
But then, a few of us,  
Wonder what.


End file.
